


Just another normal day

by LNZetsumei



Series: God Eaters Ver [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aragami (God Eater), Blood and Violence, I hate those Sariels, I was playing God Eaters and thought about these two, M/M, Namelessshipping, No Angst, Reguri AU, just these two being power couple, the M is not for smeky scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Even with such gigantic weapon in hand, they swung it around like it was just a weightless accessory. Red was spun up into the air, having being thrown upward by one of the Ouroboros’s limbs, he tighten his grip on the handle of his God Arc so it wouldn’t slip away, the heavy rain battering onto his back.-This had been their life for the past several years, the sight of severed limbs, death and the absurd Aragami forms had become regular scenery for them.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: God Eaters Ver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702279
Kudos: 14





	Just another normal day

“Ouroboros again today?” Green stood by the counter, leaning his hip against it as he eyed his partner for today’s mission who was busy entering their code and password for the mission. The sight of the oversized walking spider moss was a little bit too frequent as of late. The Headquarter hadn’t been very variant with their missions either, if it’s not the moss, it’s an overgrown metallic charged scorpion known as Borg Calamn.

And that thing is a pain in the ass to cut through.  
  
Following his stoic partner to the weapon room, they gathered their equipment and God Arc before setting out, normally, the requirement to take on a high ranking Aragami require a full group of four _at minimum_ , but considering they were both Unit Captains, Green being Unit 8 captain and Red being Unit 11 captain, they were excluded from such rules, of course, they know the dangers, but don’t everyone by now?  
  
Orgetails comes in packs, in the ruined old city. Green sat on top of a nearly collapsed building, Red stood beside him as they eyed the situation below. The mid-afternoon sun beaming down on them. Smaller Aragami were attracted to the scent of fresh blood, lay motionless in the middle of the carnage is a dead, almost torn up body of a Vajra.  
  
Green stifled a yawn, his green and black armlet glinting in the sun. A new type Armlet that isn’t as big as the older version. Almost as small as a wristwatch, except it still have the several inches of thickness that makes it hard to put clothes on, even though the small size is an improvement already.  
  
Red casts his gaze down at Green for a brief moment with an unidentifiable glint in his eyes, he reached down, index finger gently brushing away at the tear in the corner of Green’s eyes from the yawn. Green isn’t at the least surprised by the touch. He simply beamed at the raven haired man.

  
  
**~*~**

  
  
They could see it over in the distance; an oversized humanoid butterfly in the color of various shades of sunset floating leisurely among the ruins, there was a sudden gentle breeze beside him as Red made his move, his weapon shifting to its gun form befitting for a sniper.  
  
Red aimed and pulled the trigger, the sound muffled itself as a single blue beam of light raced across the barren, ruined city and straight through the Fallen Sariel’s unprotected head, it froze in its track before it crashed onto the ground not so elegantly as it was in the air just before its death. Like a puppet whose strings had been cut off.  
  
The captains shared a look before jumping off from where they were perched; to get to the Aragami before the smaller ones devours its core.  
  
There had been an influx in bigger Aragami roaming near the walls that keeps the rest of the humanity civilization safe so that would explain why the headquarter’s mission board is filled with them, back then Aragami, infested this world of theirs to the point that it was uninhabitable, turning it into such pitiful state. But now, it had gone past the point of grief, the battle between Aragami and humans are closing in, it had been more than several hundred years. Humans are advancing, slowly but surely they have taken back the land that belongs to them, pushing Aragami back as the humans expands their territory.  
  
The outside weather is still unpredictable, previously, the sun was shining as though it was mid-summer, the air was dry and now ominous clouds hung low within seconds and the sky cries soon after. Red’s God Arc removed the Fallen Sariel’s core just in time and the both of them rushed into one of the buildings to take shelter from the rain, going to the second floor for safety measures.

  
  
Green’s endless chatter kept Red company as they wait for the corrosive heavy rain to stop, they sat next to each other, leaning on a wall, a large window to their left. Their God Arc next to them, Green’s Buster sword sawblade type and Red’s Long Blade katana type with freeze attribute, something fitting for him— _for them_.  
  
Red let their shoulders brush against one another as he intertwines their fingers together and a deliberate nudge from Green to elicit a reaction from his silent partner, but he knows Red was listening.  
  
Then, their communication device flares up, interrupting the sound of thunder, rain and Green’s voice, much to Red’s dissatisfaction. 

The operator inquired their position in the old city, they know it was time to for a real hunt. Recon squad had tracked the Ouroboros down and are currently leaving the scene so they will not be caught up in the soon to be battlefield.  
  
The two captains stood and picked up their respective God Arcs, Green took out a metallic spray bottle and sprayed the liquid mist onto Red after a good shake. It was to protect them from the corrosive rain. Red took the bottle and repeats the process to his partner, noting with the term ‘partner’ for every aspect.  
  
Green gives him a look, as if understanding what Red was thinking, the latter tore away from Green’s playful gaze. They put on their hood and set out.

  
  
Even with such gigantic weapon in hand, they swung it around like it was just a weightless accessory. Red was spun up into the air, having being thrown upward by one of the Ouroboros’s limbs, he tighten his grip on the handle of his God Arc so it wouldn’t slip away, the heavy rain battering onto his back.  
  
The Aragami moves at a snail’s pace when it walks, but as soon as it glides, Green swung his charged Sawblade during his sidestep, hitting one of the Aragami’s limbs and tearing into its thick skin, its own force of glide and Green’s heavy attack rips and dug into the Aragami’s defenses, splurting out blood and flesh. He almost slipped from the combination of mud and blood rivering the ground beneath his feet. The Aragami roared like an unholy being that it is, limping from the lack of limbs from the two captain’s assaults some of its limbs barely intact, dragging them across the muddy ground.  
  
From above, Red’s God Arc changed into its devouring form and he let gravity pull him back down, mud and dirt kicked up, the Aragami’s head plunged face first onto the wet ground, skull cracking and blood fountaining out of the back of it.  
  
Green moves in front of the Aragami within the spur of a second, bringing his charged blade form down onto the Ouroboros head just as Red jumped away. God Arc changing into its gun form to snipe down the incoming flock of Zygotes that had begun to advance toward them.  
  
The ground shook, blood and water mixing into the dirt together, Green’s God Arc buried deep into the Ouroboros head that had now halfway caved into the ground due to the impact, its skull smashed into two.

  
  
Green pulled his God Arc out, instantly changing its form to aid Red shooting down the rest of the smaller Aragami that was drawn to the sound of battle. The wind and heavy rain picked up, Green hold the front line, switching to blade form to take care of the land bounded Aragami while Red focuses on the airborne ones.  
  
Rain washing down the blood off their blades as fast as it splashed on it, meeting no resistance from scales and Aragami armors that they cut into. This had been their life for the past several years, the sight of severed limbs, death and the absurd Aragami forms had become regular scenery for them.  
  
With one forceful swing Green decapitated the circle of Orgetails surrounding him, a Kongou jumped and charged down at him. The brunet sprung away to the right, landing on an Oregtail’s corpse which was soon crushed down into the ground, blood and intestines oozing out of it from the force of the Kongou’s strike that came after him, though it completely missed its main target. A flash of blue pierced straight into the Kongou’s head coming out of the other side to hit another enemy.  
  
Blood spurts out of the Kongou’s head, it wailed before falling completely lifeless.

  
  
Then thick purple smog encircled Red, cries of Zygotes flooding his senses; one came from above swooping down at him like a hawk, with one swift motion of his blade, the Zygote splits into two, he is light on his feet despite the slippery and sinking ground, avoiding the Zygotes’ deadly lasers while bringing them down two at a time and determined to get away from the range of the fog before its effects sets in.  
  
A sudden burst of electricity surges down like lightning, barely missing Red’s foot. Had he not pull back in time the consequence would have been dire, and suddenly something cuts through the poison fog and the crunch and squelching sound of a yellow Zygote splitting into two under Green’s blade could be heard, because who else could it be?  
  
Despite their distance, they were in sync. Covering for each other’s backs and blind spots, Cocoon Maidens rose from the ground but collapsed as soon as they appeared, the captains purge down the remaining Kongous and Sariels.  
  
A bright golden light shot from several of the Sariels, Green is by his partner’s side in an instant, shield deployed to block the scalding rays.  
  
From behind Green’s shield, Red lifts his God Arc, switched bullets with expertise and aimed toward the advancing Aragamies, their weapons emitting steam due to its heat and the corrosive rain. Red pulled the trigger, the force of it made his feet sunk into the muddy ground. With three consecutive purple rays and colorful explosions, the Sariels fell.

  
  
There was silence.

  
From the shadow of their hood, they exchanged a look. Both agreeing that the mission is over, so Green called base to inform them to be ready for a supply of Aragami cores.  
  
The captains shook the mud and blood off their uniforms and boots the best they could, removing all of the Aragami’s core took some time, especially the Ouroboros, but the helicopter arrived not a moment too soon and dispatched people to help remove all the cores and parts they needed.  
  
The Far East branch is located just outside of the walls build to repel Aragami, for good measures due to the experiments that had to be held there, they walked through the gates, soaking wet with blood and dirt, dripping onto the lobby floor. The duo is greeted by an announcement welcoming their safe return when they entered the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I was playing the PSP ver of God Eaters and thought about these two being badass killing off Aragami. I had a thought of doing a Monster Hunter AU of them too but since the two are kind of similar I decided to just go with God Eaters for now.
> 
> I might do another one? Just them when they're not fighting or another combat scene or maybe a fluffy scene? Who knows *wink wonk*


End file.
